JamesEmerald One-Shots
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: James and Emerald were a couple as no other. Usually James was a player, but not when it came to Emerald. As the couple goes through hardships of being together with the press and everything else, will their relationship escalate more or just stay the way it is. Read and review don't hate. Rated M for possibly later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know that I already did James/Emerald Drabbles. I rotate from the four boys in coming up with who they love, and everything else. This time, once again, is James' turn. This is a collection of one-shots that I have been thinking about for awhile. Hope you enjoy! Read and review, please don't hate!**_

* * *

**I Love You. **Simple yet strong three words that mean a lot to any couple. From a married couple, as Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, to a couple who has been dating for awhile now, as Logan and Camille, to a couple who are just now entering a relationship, as James and Emerald.

James did love Emerald, with all of his heart. They both had decided to wait awhile though, before they said the words.

They mean something very important. It means that you never want to lose that person, and just thinking about them brings a smile to your face.

That is what James is feeling everyday when it comes to Emerald. Besides, in James' opinion, seven months is enough to tell someone that you love them.

* * *

James entered apartment 2J from the bedroom he unwillingly had to share with Kendall, as he would much rather share it with Emerald.

A smile was on his face as he walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat before taking the box of Lucky Charms and pouring himself some.

Everyone knows that James is self-conscious about his weight gain or loss, so when he picked up the sugary cereal, it was a big deal.

Everyone at the table at that point in time, (Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and Logan, while Carlos and Emerald had yet to wake up) noted that it was a big deal for James to be eating sugary cereal.

"James?" Logan pressed gently, deciding to speak up. James, finally out of his daze and out of his cereal, looked up at Logan with another smile.

"What is it, Logan?" The sandy-haired brunette asked, having to think a lot before asking the question, which was actually normal for him.

"Is everything...alright?" Logan chose his next words carefully so as to not send the brunette into a rampage that would require Emerald waking up to snap him out of it.

"You should know what this is, Logan." James said simply, turning back to his cereal.

"James...you're eating a sugary cereal. That doesn't seem even a little bit off to you? And what did you even mean?" Kendall said, titling his head in confusement.

James was about to open his mouth again to answer the blond's flurry of questions, when a female Southern accent answered for him, as out of the Mitchell siblings, Emerald got the Southern accent annually, while Logan's just popped up.

"What James means to say is love. Am I right, darlin'?" Emerald asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

James nodded his head, a smile even more on his face as she sat down beside him.

* * *

After breakfast, James announced something that shocked everyone in the house while the other two boys were playing video games.

(Carlos still wasn't up, and James decided that if it was necessary, he would tell Carlos later if he didn't get up in time.)

"Emerald?" He asked, staring into her bright emerald-green orbs that were shining lightly to him.

"Yes, James?" The Southern accent hit his ears again, and he beamed.

"I know we both agreed we were going to wait awhile to say this...but I think seven months is enough and..." James rambled, trailing off when he heard Mrs. Knight and Katie come into the room, and the game pause.

James turned his head away from his girlfriend, a faint blush growing on his face. _Just tell her already! _He scolded himself.

"James...whatever you have to say to me...go ahead and say it. And, if you're a little too panicky, I'll say it with you because I have a feelin' I know what you're tryin' to say." Emerald said softly, her arm on his shoulder for comfort.

Everyone else in the room blew out a collected breath. If Emerald was going to say it too, then that meant that James wasn't about to ask the girl to marry him.

"O-On the count of three?" James asked, his voice a little choked. Emerald nodded both in reassurance and understanding.

"One..." She started, her arms around James for comfort.

"Two..." He continued motioning to one of the other two guys to say the last number.

"Three." Came a flat yet always excited voice from the doorway that made the others in the room look up.

Carlos stood there, finally awake, a silly little grin playing on his lips.

"What are you doing up?" James asked him, forgetting for a second what he was supposed to tell his girlfriend.

"I heard the video games stop and thought it was something big...and then I heard you counting and saw you motion to them, so...say it already!" Carlos shouted the last three words as he settled on the couch between Logan and Emerald.

"I love you." The couple said at normal volume and at the same time, knowing that if they whispered it, someone (Carlos) would insist he didn't hear it.

"And that...my dear Logan and Kendall, is why I was eating Lucky Charms with a silly little grin on my face." James explained to his friends as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him.

James looked mostly at Logan, who he knew was concerned not only for himself, but Emerald as well, and sighed in relief when Logan smiled.

Emerald couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes playfully while he looked at her adorable green eyes.

That was enough for the couple...they were in love, and now everyone they were close to...knew it too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan, help!" A shrill voice exclaimed from the bathroom.

Logan and Mrs. Knight shared a knowing look as the raven-haired young man walked into the bathroom for his sister.

"What's wrong, Em?" Logan asked, tilting his head at his sister, his eyes wide when he took in her dress.

It was a knee-length, ice blue, sleeveless dress. Her normally curly raven hair had been professionally straightened, and given soft, beachy waves.

She was wearing silver, smoky eyeshadow, black mascara, pink blush, and pink lip gloss. She was wearing a topaz blue necklace with matching earrings.

"Wow...um...Em, James is going to pass out when he sees you." Logan said, coughing as he dragged his sister out of the bathroom.

"Guys, check this out! Emerald, stand still for pictures! You know how Mom and Dad want a lot of pictures of you!" Logan gushed, taking his sister's arm.

Emerald yanked her arm away, rolling her eyes at her brother. Before anyone had time to react, the front door opened.

James stepped through, his eyes wide as he took her in...everything. From her hair, down to her ice blue dress.

"Emerald...I...wow." James said, stepping toward the girl and hold out a hand to her for her to grab onto.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." The raven-haired, emerald-eyed girl said slowly, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Well...let's get this show on the road." Kendall said, a small smile on his face as he shoved James and Emerald out the door.

"When you meant "we" you meant "them", didn't you?" Logan asked, crossing his arms and shaking his head slowly.

"James said he wanted a date...and, there you have it...he has a gorgeous one...now we'd better go before he does something to put her in trouble...again." Kendall said, patting Carlos' shoulder as he walked past and out of the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOWNSTAIRS AT THE DANCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As soon as they got there, they saw an almost in tears Emerald pushed up against the wall of the Palm Woods Hotel.

James was nowhere in sight. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all started to rush toward the girl, when a familiar voice rang through the still air.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" James screamed, running into the scene. He grabbed the girl's hand, twirling her around so she landed into her brother's arms.

"James..." Emerald started, tears in her emerald-green orbs.

"Shh...let him protect you. He just wants to make you feel safe, its ok." Logan said, rubbing his sister's back in comfort.

"No, Logan! He needs to stop this! James, please! I love you so much...just, don't do this...don't make a fool of yourself, or your friends. Don't make a fool...of me." Emerald said, her voice choked as she pushed herself away from him and ran toward her boyfriend.

James wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering reassurances in her ear, and gently swaying back and forth for her comfort.

"I knew it. The two of you...you're both pathetic. Mostly you though, Mitchell-girl." Jett spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you ever call her that again!" James exclaimed fiercely to the actor, stepping in front of the girl and putting a hand in front of her protectively.

Emerald wrapped her arms around him, her arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed her cheek.

When James started to turn toward her, and yank her away, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw.

"James!" Emerald gasped, rushing toward him and leaning down next to him. "That's it!" Carlos exclaimed, pouncing on Jett.

"C'mon, James...let's get you back to the apartment." Kendall said, starting to lead the brunette upstairs.

"Kendall...no!" James said, breaking away from the two of them.

He walked over to Emerald, taking her hands in his.

"Emerald...these are the best moments of our lives...together. I don't know about you, but I don't want to waste them." James said, his gaze looking straight into her own.

"James...*sigh*...your right. These are the best moments of our lives together, but...that doesn't mean that we can't make different memories for the rest of our lives together." Emerald said, rubbing a thumb against his cheek.

James smiled, his eyes on her small, cute nose with a smile. "C'mon, baby...lets get you upstairs." She said, smiling as they both walked upstairs.

* * *

As soon as the couple made it back up the stairs, Mrs. Knight, well...let's just say her "motherly" instincts kicked in.

Emerald shaking her head with a smile on her face, calmly walked to the freezer, grabbed the frozen peas, and walked back over.

(She knew that if she gave him the frozen corn dogs, Carlos would not be happy.)

Emerald gently placed the peas on his jaw before turning to face Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos...you want me to make you some corn dogs?"She asked, knowing that Mrs. Knight hadn't made dinner yet, Carlos was hungry, and it made everything better about Jett in his eyes.

(She also knew that when it came to Carlos, corn dogs could fix any problems.)

"Ok!" Carlos said excitedly, bouncing into the kitchen.

Emerald laughed, following him into the kitchen, shaking her head.

"Ok, I'm going to change out of this dress so I don't spill anything on it. Logan, if you want pictures to send to Mom and Dad, hurry up." She said, sashaying into the other room with Logan hurrying after with the camera.

* * *

When they came back in, Logan had a smile on his face, while Emerald had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Hey, Jamie...how you feeling?" She asked, sitting down beside her boyfriend.

"I'm feeling a little better. I'm still going to kill that guy for even attempting to hurt you." James said, his face contorted in anger before he winced.

"Jamie, its ok...calm down. You need to rest as much as you can. If not for anyone else, will you do it for me?" Emerald asked, a small, irresistibly cute pout on her face.

"Fine, only for you, though..." He said, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, kissing his forehead with a smile.


End file.
